Content delivery over the internet continues to improve every day. Computer users can receive e-mail, news, games, entertainment, music, books, and web pages—all with a simple Internet connection (and with improved quality on a broadband connection). Internet users also have access to a plethora of services such as maps, shopping links, images, blogs, local search, satellite images, group discussions, hosted content, and e-mail. While many of these services are free to users, such services are often accompanied by an advertisement that helps service providers defray the cost of providing these services. In addition, the advertisement may also add value to the user experience.